Les Folleries à Noël
by The Mauraudettes
Summary: CHAPITRE 6!Vous voulez rire un bon coup sans trop chercher,sans trop vous cassez la tete!venez ici!rire assurer!au moins 1 fois!plus ca lavance,plus c stupide!venez lire!
1. La fée SAmmy et la Fée Mpzt

Droits d'Auteur/Auteures : Tout personnages que vous reconnaissais des livres d'Harry Potter( sont ©Johanne Kathleen Rowling, WarnerBros et Bloomsbury. Full formalité man!  
  
Salut!!!! C'est encore nous!!! Bien, je veux dire moi!!! Amalia! Bon j'ai fait un de ses rêves de connerie et j'ai décider d'en faire une fic. Elle va probablement être aussi niaiseuse que Oh Mon Dieu mais ce n'es pas grave! Oui, Oui, j'ai vraiment rêver a ce truc!  
  
~Chapitre 1- La Fée Mpzt et La Fée Sammy~  
  
Amalia et Louna sont assises par-terre en avant du l'arbre de Noël. Tout d'un coup le salon de Amalia s'agrandit énormément d'un coup d'?il et les deux étaient en train de déballer leurs cadeaux.  
  
Amalia : Waaaaa, Louna, tu pense que tu vas aimer mon cadeau???  
  
Louna : Ben oui voyons!  
  
Louna déballe son cadeau  
  
Louna : WAAOOOWW!!! Le livre de Hp 5!!! Ca fait juste le troisième que je me suis fait acheté mais c'est pas grave!  
  
La tout d'un coup ya des tit pingouins Msn qui rentrent d'un peu partout avec des gros guns chargés. Ils commencent a shooter partout. Pis la, comme en slow motion, ya un balle qui va vers le petit livre d'hp!  
  
Louna : NOOOOOOONNNN! *a se pitch devant*  
  
Le tit livre yé content parce que il nE'st pas mort fek il ouvre ses pages avec un tit bruit de Shh-Shh-Shh-Shh-Shh-Shh pis ya des feux d'artifices qui pètent dans les aires.  
  
A place des tites etincelles ya des tit mini snape pis harry pis draco qui tombent pis la ils font comme dans le film avec le tit glu vert pis ils se ramassent en gros harry snape pis draco.  
  
Snape : C'est quoi qu'on fait icitte???  
  
Draco : Non, je vais ruiner mes cheveux!!! *ote de la glu des ses cheveux*  
  
Amalia : o.O tu te mets des tonnes de gel dans le cheveux pis la tu te plaint d'un peu de glu???  
  
Snape : Laisse faire la glu!!! Prenons nos serviettes de winnie de pooh pis attaquons les Pingouins Msn!!!  
  
Ils prennent des serviettes de pooh trempés pis ils frappent les pingouins.  
  
Harry : Tu veux bien me dire c'est quoi qu'on fout icitte???  
  
*POUF* La petite féé dans l'habit de clochette apparaît.  
  
Louna et Amalia : MAIS C'EST LA FÉE MPZT!!!!!!  
  
La fée Mpzt : Non mais, je suis un garçon!!!  
  
Hermione : Ce n'est pas grave, ce se dit pas le fée!  
  
Louna : Depuis kan elle est la?  
  
Amalia : je sais pas. *elle l'assome avec le clavier*  
  
*asdfgfdfgbdfgsdfkgj*  
  
La fée Mpzt : Vous êtes ici parce que Louna et Amalia on encore perdu leur têtes! *elle-pardon, il flotte avec ses tites ailes de fées dans son habit vert.*  
  
Amalia : Waaa, Mpzt! Ta robe est pos mal courte. tu veux attirer Trelawney???*leve ses sourcils de maniere suggestive*  
  
Trelawney apparaît et part a courir apres la fée miniature Mpzt qui lui, flotte dans les airs.  
  
La fée Mpzt : Je sais pos comment voler!!!  
  
Snape : Pourquoi ill fallait l'emener celle la?????  
  
Une petite fée démoniaque qui ressemble aussi a la fée clochette mais en rouge apparaît.  
  
La fée Sammy : Hé? C'est koi je fous ici, je dormais moi!!!  
  
Amalia : Vous êtes tous ici a cause de moi!!!  
  
Tlm sauf Louna : *regarde Amalia avec lair de vouloir la tuer!*  
  
Louna : Bon! On va emmener dabord nos persos favoris! C'est drôle de les voir aller!  
  
Ron apparaît avec Sirius, Remus, Tonks dans une cage  
  
Sirius :Pourquoi on est dans une cage????  
  
Snape :Parce que c'est sexy!  
  
Sirius : o.O... O.o...  
  
Ron sort de la cage avec Remus pis y barre la porte.  
  
Ron : Hey, Hermione est par terre!!!  
  
Il court voir Hermione  
  
Ron : pourquoi elle a des lettres imprimées dans la face???  
  
Amalia : bon, va falloir que je change mon clavier. les touches sont encore renfoncées.  
  
Remus : *regarde Snape* je taime pus!  
  
Remus pogne snape, le fout dans la cage avec Sirius pis Tonks pis barre la porte.  
  
Snape : oh Sirius! Je suis dans une cage avec toi! C'Est mon fantasme!  
  
Sirius recule : Tonks. à l'aide!  
  
Tonks en Sirius : Tonks. à l'aide!  
  
Sirius regarde Tonks qui est comme deux goutes d,eau comme lui.  
  
Sirius : hey c'Est pos le temps de gosser avec tes changements!!  
  
Tonks : hey c'Est pos le temps de gosser avec tes changements!!  
  
Sirius croise les bras  
  
Tonks croise les bras  
  
Sirius donne un coup de poing a tonks  
  
Tonk donne un coup de poing a sirius  
  
Sirius se donne un coup de poing  
  
Tonks donne un coup de poing a Sirius  
  
Sirius : C''EST PAS JUSTE!!!!!  
  
Tonks : C''EST PAS JUSTE!!!!!  
  
Snape : Sirius, laisse faire Tonks pis viens dans mes bras  
  
Snape ya des tites pantoufles de cochons roses pis yé assis en indien dans la cage parterre.  
  
Tlm : assis par terre avec du popcorn pis ils regardent la cage avec interet a part hermione qui est encore par terre in consciente pis la fée mpzt qui est encore en train d'essayer de voler.  
  
*Deux petits dinos velcro de lhistoire a louna sautend dans la protrait pis disparaisent*  
  
Le fée sammy : Hey!!! Louna a fait koi la  
  
Louna : *se bourre la face de jello* chalut!!! JE VEUX TON CHAPEAU!!!!  
  
La fée Sammy : Non, c'est mon chapeau  
  
Louna : ben je vais te le voler!!! *sort un couteau en plastique*  
  
Amalia : je defend Le fée sammy (mpzt : pis moi, personne me defend sniff) *elle sort son couteau en plastique*  
  
Elles se battaillent ferocement avec leurs couteaux en plastique.  
  
Sirius : *accroché aux barreaux avec snape qui leche ses orteilles* À L'AAAAIIIIIIDE!!!!  
  
Tonks : *accroché aux barreaux sans snape qui leche ses orteilles* À L'AAAAIIIIIIDE!!!!  
  
Le féé mpzt : je veux pos rester icitte moi, c'est un asile de fous. *fais comme si il nageait dans les airs mais reste a meme place pis trelawney le regarde amoureusement*  
  
Amalia : * arrete de se batailler et prend son clavier pis le pitch sur tonks qui tombe par terre*  
  
Sirius : JE PARLAIS DE SNAPE!!  
  
Ron : *prend Hermione pis la pitch sur snape a travers les barreaux* OH NON!!! HERMIONE!!!!!!!! C'Est quoi qui tes arriver!!!!!! *part a courir apres*  
  
Harry : Hey! Ya personne qui me parle!!! *Il rentre dans la cage par les barreaux*  
  
Sirius sort par les barreaux trop grands  
  
Sirius : quelqu'un aurait pu me dire que je pouvais traverser la cage!!  
  
Le fée mpzt se fait pousser par la fée Sammy qui lui montre a voler.  
  
Draco : ils sont tu cute les tit moustique qui parlent!!!  
  
Les deux fées : des fées!!!!  
  
Draco : y font Noël, y sont verts et rouges!!!!  
  
Amalia : MAIS OUI!!!!  
  
Remus : Chantons Noël!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Comment vous aver trouver???? Bon, je l'ai ecrit moi meme, toutes mes idées a moi lol!!!!!! Jespere que vous avex aimer! Le prochain chapitre Louna va m'aider  
  
Sammy et Mpzt J'espere que ca vous derange pas  
  
Seb pis eli, y fallait que je vous mettent dans une phrase lol  
  
LE MONDE REVIEWER ILVOUS PLAIT!!!!!!!! ON DEVRAIT TU CONTINUER????????? ~Amalia et Louna 


	2. Les boxeurs en satin noir et le furet qu...

D.A : Même chose que premier chapitre ainsi que pour le reste de tous les autres chapitres qui vont suivre!

N.A : Nous revoici dans une deuxième chapitre!^^Cette fois, moi(Louna)vais aider Amalia à l'écrire!^^J'espère que vous aller l'aimer autant que le premier!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapitre précédent~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco : y font Noël, y sont verts et rouges!!!!  
  
Amalia : MAIS OUI!!!!  
  
Remus : Chantons Noël!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~Chapitre 2 : Les boxeurs en satin et le furet qui fouine~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus : *part à chanter faux*

Amalia : *L'assomme avec son clavier*

Louna : Pauvre tit Remus…Tu vas vraiment peter ton clavier tu sais!

La fée MPZT : *s'écrase sur l'écran de l'ordi*Ayoye cochonnerie

Amalia :*arrive avec des cochonnerie* J'EN AIE POUR TOUT LE MONDE! CHIPS, CHOCOLAT, LIQUEUR PAS CHER!

La fée Sammy : Cool, j'avais faim!

Tlm : oui moi aussi *S'empiffre avec des cochonneries tandis que Louna reste avec son Jello*

Louna : M'a faire un mix!^^*pogne des chip pis du chocolat et du jello pis mange le tout* 

La fée MPZT : Et moi? *face écrasé contre lécran*

Draco : *fouines dans les armoires et trouve de la bouffe à chien*Y'a un chien ici?*gooût la bouffe* OUACHc'est pas bon!

Amalia : Je sais.

Louna : comment ça?

Amalia : J'ai de l'expérience personnelle

Tlm : *regarde Amalia*

Amalia : Bijou, attaque!

Bijou arrive avec la queue qui marche(penser pas croche)et liche Draco.

Draco : OSKOUR OSKOUR! LE CHIEN M'ATTAQUE!OUACH!J'AI DE LA SUBSTANCE GLUANTE DANS LES CHEVEUX!

Snape : T'arrêtes-tu de chialer? J'utilise de la vrai bave de chien pour mes cheveux.

Louna : Tu viens de le remarquer?

La fée Sammy : HEY TOUT LE MONDE SIRIUS FAIT UN STRIP TEASE!

Tout les gars ferment leurs yeux sauf Snape qui va se mettre du rouge à lèvre. Toutes les filles s'avancent en premier plan avec Snape. Trelawney va voir Sirius 

La fée MPZT : HEY ET MOI?

Trelawney lui sacre une claque et il revole dans le four micro-onde(la porte est ouverte pcq est toujours ouverte).

La fée Sammy : *vole jusqu'à la porte pis la claque* *Fais un rond en volant pis fais assemblait d'apercevoir La Fée MPZT pour la première fois*

La fée Sammy : Non mais, pourquoi tu la dedans toi?

La Fée MPZT cogne sur la porte du four à micro-ondes.

Sirius se promène dans le salon en faisant son petit strip tease, rendu à des boxeurs noir en satin.

La fée Sammy laisse la fée MPZT pour aller voir les boxeurs à Sirius.

La fée Sammy et Louna : OH JE LES VEUX!^^

Louna a regarde Amalia et dit : Tu me les achète pour Noël? 

Amalia : Je peux pas, y'en a pu!

La fée Sammy et Louna : COMMENT ÇA SE FAIT?

Amalia : heu…C'est peut-être à cause que j'ai pris la dernière paire?

Louna : *prend le clavier et essayes de la frapper avec*

Amalia : *se baisse et le clavier pogne Sirius dans tête et Snape se jete dessus.*

Louna : OOO! Désolé Sirius!^^'''

Draco :*continue de fouiller et trouve du Pop corn* COOL! Du Poupe Corne! Ma foutre ça dans l'espèce de machine carré où y'a un moustique dedans^^*met le sac dans le four et le referme pour empêcher la fée MPZT de sortir* 

Louna : *sacre un coup de clavier et manque Amalia et le clavier atterri sur le bouton Pop Corn*

Draco :*lit ce qui est écrit sur le tit écran* Press Power. Ok…*pèse sur le bouton power et le four se met en marche*

Harry : C'est quoi que tu fais Ron?

Ron : *lève la tête, sa bouche rempli de biscuit au pépites de chocolat*

Tlm : *regarde Ron sauf la fée MPZT qui tourne en rond,accroché au sac de pop corn comme si la mort l'attendait*

Amalia : COMMENT OSES-TU FOUILLER DANS MA MAISON?!

Draco : *a sortit toutes les tasses et les a virées à l'envers, sans qu'Amalia ne dise rien, et les a aspergée de Quick*

Amalia : *pogne le clavier des mains de Louna et assomme Ron*

Draco : LE POUPE CORNE EST PRÊT^^

Draco sort le sac de pop corn avec la Fée MPZT accrocher dessus tout noir et brûlé.

Snape : *arrive dans cuisine avec les boxeurs noir en satin*

La fée Sammy : Hey c'est pas Sirius qui les avait tanto?

Sirius : *se promène avec un foulard alentour de la taille, alentour de…*

Amalia : *se fou un élastique dans gueule pis tire dessus*

Louna : *mange du jello*

La fée MPZT : *revient à la vie*

Draco : *pogne un poigné de pop corn et la jète sur Harry*

Remus :*se réveille*

Amalia : *tire toujours sur l'élastique*

Remus : OH NON! C'EST LA PLEINE LUNE! *se change en gâteau au fromage*

Ron : *se réveille* COOL UN GÂTEAU AU FROMAGE! *cours après*

Amalia : *tire toujours et l'élastique pete dans sa bouche* OUCH TABARN***

Louna : *assome Ron* Ça me tentais, j'avais rien a faire.

Harry : *pogne le clavier et l'admire*

Amalia :*arrive en face de Harry qui tient le clavier en face de sa face, et lui donne un coup sur le clavier* C MON CLAVIER! *part full frustrer*

Sirius: *s'enroule dans les guirlandes*

La fée MPZT : *se fait poursuivre par la Fée Sammy, qui s'emmerde*

La fée Sammy : *pitche des élastiques à la fée MPZT*

Bijou arrive et sent Sirius.

Sirius :*se transforme en chien*

Bijou tombe en amour avec Sirius, pis a part à lui courir après, Sirius se sauve de Bijou.

Draco : *mange du pop corn* Mioum! CHEST BON LE POUPE CORNE!

Amalia : ON PARLE PAS LA BOUCHE PLEINE! *vient de remarquer qu'il a fouiller partout, toutes les portes d'armoires sont ouverte et sont rendues brune à cause du quick, et il s'est amusé à décoré les portes d'armoires avec du miel et des guimauves et des raisin, il a fait des bonhommes sourire, il s'est drogué avec du jus de pomme et il se promène dans les armoires, cherchant des cannes de Noël.* 

Louna : *se bat avec Harry pour ravoir le clavier*

Bijou rattrape Sirius, le pogne et l'amène en voyage de noce

Snape : *Pleure dans son coin*

Sirius revient sans Bijou, pogne les boxeurs noir en satin et se retransforme en humain.

Sirius : *prend une voie full autoritaire*OK TOUT LE MONDE C'EST L'HEURE D'ALLER SE COUCHER!

Snape : C'est si excitant quand il parle comme ça.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FINI^^alors vous avez aimer?REVIEWVER NOUS!^^

Fak c ca..MICI A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT MIS UN REVIEW!

Byebye

~Louna et Amalia

p.s Amalia est fru car j'ai écrit reviewver^-^


	3. Fais dodo colla mon tit frère

N.A. :

-Salut!!!!!!!!! Bon, nous revoilà!!! Oui, comme Louna a dit, cela ne prend pas trois mois pour poster un autre chapitre. On fait cette histoire lorsqu'on on a rien a faire et qu'on est fatiguées!!! (P.s., faut pas dire qu'on s'Est couchée à 2 :40 AM hier… à matin.) J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, le résultat de.. rien vraiment on fait juste écrire des conneries!

~Amalia

-euh

~Louna~

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-Chapitre précédent-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Sirius : *prend une voie full autoritaire*OK TOUT LE MONDE C'EST L'HEURE D'ALLER SE COUCHER!

Snape : C'est si excitant quand il parle comme ça.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapitre 3 : C'est l'heure de faire dodo…~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Louna : *part a bouder* Il faut que tu me chante une berceuse avant que je puisse m'endormir!!!

Sirius : *La regarde avec les yeux tout grands*

Snape : *avec une voix forte* À 16 ans t'as encore besoin qu'on te chante des conneries pour que tu dormes??? Sirius les chante juste pour moi!

Les yeux de Louna se remplient d'eau

Draco : Bon, regarde la, tu l'as fait pleurer… Louna t'as tu besoin d'un calin???

Louna fait signe de la tête pis a se promène avec la couverture à Amalia, Les toutous à Amalia pis la deuxième couverture à Amalia…

Draco y fait un calin

Sirius fait un calin à Louna

Remus fait un calin à Louna

Louna meurt parce qu'elle est allergique aux calins pis a le savait meme pos…

(Bon a meurt pas parce que… a veut pos….)

Louna se réveille

Louna :La sieste est fini!

Sirius : Non, ça fait 2 secondes que t'es couchée!! Dors!

Louna dort

Snape arrive tranquillement, pogne la fée MPZT pis la fée Sammy, pis doucement, Il les échangent contre les deux toutous de Amalia que Louna à dans ses bras. Il part en gambadant parce qu'il à les toutous…

Snape : HEY Amalia!! Comment ils s'appellent??

Amalia regarde Snape avec les toutous.

Amalia : Comment ça se fait que tu les a, d'habitude c'est toujours Louna qui veut mes prendre!

Amalia regarde Louna par-terre qui fait des tit bruits en dormant pis qui écrase La fée Sammy pis la fée MPZT dans ses bras en pensant que c'est les toutous… 

Le fée MPZT devient tout bleu… (waa bleu et vert ca fais beau ensemble! )

Amalia : Le genre de petit raton-laveur tout gris argenté qui ressemble plutôt a un chien il s'appelle Remus.

Snape regarde la raton, la pogne, pis la sacre dans face a remus avec force

Snape : Moi non plus je t'aime pus!

La fée MZPT devient jaune

Snape : Pis l'autre il s'appelle comment???

Amalia regarde Sirius avec un air de sympathie…

Sirius comprend le message…

La fée MZPT devient mauve

Sirius : Dis y pas… sinon t'as pas de dessert!!!

Draco : Mais on s'en va se coucher…

Sirius : TOUT LE MONDE A DU DESSERT TOUT SUITE SINON VOUS EN AURAIS PAS!!!

La fée MPZT devient vert

Louna : *se reveille juste pour parler* C'est pas juste!!!  Moi je dors! *se rendort*

Amalia : Snape… L'ourson s'appelle Sirius…

Snape à le gros smile dans face

La fée MPZT devient gris

Snape : *avec une toute petite voix* Pour de vrai???

Sirius part a courir

Snape : oooohhhh!!!!!!! YÉ TOUT CUTE!! REGARDE SIWIUS!!! C'Est TOI!!!

La fée MPZT devient rose

Snape : part a courir après Sirius

Sirius saute par dessus Louna qui 'dort'.

La fée MPZT devient orange

Louna se lève la tête pour voir c'est qui se passe.

Snape s'enfarge dans Louna pis se plante par terre.

Louna : HEY! TAS PRIS MES TOUTOUS!!! *regarde les 'toutous' dans ses main*

La fée MPZT est devenue multi couleurs.

Louna : Oups, je pense que La fée MPZT se sent un peu mal

La fée MPZT : *voix toute coincée* non, tu penses???

Louna prend une des couvertures de Amalia pis étouffe Snape avec

Louna : Ils sont à MOI!!! Les toutous!!!

Amalia la regarde avec des gros yeux

La fée MPZT devient un peu normale… sauf qu'il a des taches de couleurs un peu partout dans face

Louna : Bon,,, ils sont à Amalia mais quand je suis chez elle, ILS SONT À MOI!!!!!

Snape pogne la couverture pis donne les toutous à Louna.

Louna : Merci!, HEY C'EST MA COUVERTURE!!!

Snape : mais la c'Est pas juste. C'est tout le temps toi qui a tout!

Snape regarde la couverte, il y a des loups dessus.

Snape pogne la couverte pis étouffe Remus avec.

Snape : Garde tes cochonneries

Remus… ben sa fait longtemps que yé inconscient lui…

Amalia : Snape!!! Il faut pas faire ça a Remus!!!

Remus : *se reveille* c'est moi ca!!!

Hermione : *se reveille et sacre un coup de clavier a remus* il est un Loup-Garou!

Ron : HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *part a courir pour la voir mais avant qu'il puisse arriver Hermione recoit un coup de clavier*

Tlm : *regarde la fée Sammy qui traine un bac de claviers derriere elle*

La fée Sammy : Ben quoi? C'est pas moi!!!

Amalia : Merci de m'avoir emmener ma commande de claviers Sammy, le mien commencait a etre pas mal magané…

Hermione part la nouvelle mode des touches de claviers imprimées dans la figure.

Ron : *pleure*

Draco : Tas besoin d'un Calin???

Ron fait signe de Oui

Draco :… SNAPE!!! RON A BESOIN D'UN CALIN!!!!!!!!!

Snape : occupé avec La fée MPZT en train de peinturer ses souliers

Ron se donne un calin

Tlm le regarde…

Amalia commence a faire les lits pour tlm pis donne une tite tape sur la tete de Ron

Elle fouille en dessous de l'oreiller de Draco

Elle trouve du Pop corn au Quick

Draco : Bon moi je suis fatigué! Je vais allez me coucher!

Il voit Amalia qui l'attend les bras croisés 

Draco : Je pense que je vais rester debout encore un peu…

Amalia part a courir apres Draco avec la bouteille de Quick… pis du nutella!!! Parce que il a vidé Toute la bouteille de Quick…

Louna : Moi aussi je veux courir apres quelqu'un

Des guns apparaissent a ses côtés.

Umbridge apparaît pis vois Louna

Umbie : Oh non pas encore elle…

Louna sourit diaboliquement pis part a courir avec les 3 guns…

Louna :*pitch un gun sur Umbie*

Amalia : -_-' Louna, tu tire avec… tes pitch pas…

Louna : ca va mieux!!!

Louna fait comme à la James bond pis tourne les guns (elle les echappe pas parce que c'est pas la vrai vie… sinon elle les aurait échapper, sur elle….) pis par a tirer sur umbie!

Umbie : *comme dans le film 'une vie de bestiole'* Je meurs… Je meurs… Je meurs…

Tlm : BEN CRÈVE!!!!

Umbie :*full frustrée è_é* *BAM*

Bellatrix fais son entrée dans le salon d'Amalia

Bellapue : BLACK!!! Tu nous fait honte!!! JE VAIS TE TUER!!!

Arrive pour le tuer avec sa baguette en plastique qui projette des étincelles mais bellapue trébuche par terre…

La fée Sammy, Amalia et Louna sautent tous sur bellapue et la tue à coups de d'oranges en chocolats Terry's (_Frapper sèchement avant d'ouvrir!_) .

Bellapue meurt

Et elle disparaît

Avec Umbie

Tlm : YAY! Des oranges en chocolat!!!

Sirius : J'en veux à la menthe!!

La fée Sammy, Amalia et Louna : NOUS AUSSI!

Remus : Moi j'en veux qui goute l'orange!!!

Draco : Moi au chocolat blanc!!!!!!

Ron : MOI AU CHOCOLAT!!!!!!!!!

Tlm regarde Ron

Amalia : Ron… -_-' Les oranges sont DÉJÀ en chocolat. *lui sacre un coup de clavier*

Amalia : Ohh, Sammy, les claviers que tu m'as donner sont plus résistants qu'avant!!! Merci!

La fée Sammy : Mais de rien *se promène avec un clavier rose* (hihi, Sammy, c'est quétaine!!!-Amalia ^______________^-Louna)

Tlm ont fini de manger leur chocolat.

La fée MPZT : ok Tlm! C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher!!!!!!!!

Tlm : *rires*

La fée MPZT : Quoi??? *regarde ses souliers**Ils sont multicolors*

La fée MPZT : SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *part a nager… pardon… voler dans les airs apres Snape au ralenti*

Snape : Ah ce qu'il est mignon!!!! *lui donne une pichenotte… (on sais que sa s'ecrit pas comme ca mais c'Est laid de la vrai facon!)*

La fée MPZT : *revole vers le four à micro-ondes* AHHHHH PAS LA PAS LA!!!!!!!!!!!!

La fée MPZT regarde la porte du four à micro-ondes qui est fermée

La fée MPZT : OUVRER LA PORTE QUELQU'UN SINON JE VAIS ***SPLOUCH***

La fée MPZT s'écrase sur la porte, pis glisse par terre et tombe dans le pot de margarine, inconsciente…

L'horloge de la cuisine sonne 2 :30AM

Tlm : *regarde Amalia et Louna* On veut pas se coucher!!!!!!!!!!

Amalia : vous etes chez nous mais c'Est pas moi qui s'occupe de ca… c'est… SIRIUS!!!

Tlm : *se pitch sur Sirius sauf Louna et Amalia*

Amalia : Bon… je suis tanné la! *met une cassette de Harry potter, les tounes du deuxième film*

Harry : Il y a un film sur moi????????

Louna sacre un coup de clavier bleu sur harry*le clavier detain sur sa face*

Draco : Il y un film sur HARRY??????

Tlm : -_-'

Amalia : D'ou tu pense que tu viens??? C'est juste un acteur qui fait ton personnage, sinon tu n'aurais meme pas de face!

Draco : o.O Ma superbe figure??? Oh mon dieu??? Alors qui fait mon personnage???

La fée Sammy :… -_-' Tom Felton *lui sacre un coup de clavier*

Amalia : HEY!!! Qui imaginerai Snape en blond?????

Tlm : o.O???

Amalia: *sort une photo de Alan Rickman* Ca c'est l'acteur qui fait Snape!!!

Snape saute sur sa photo pis l'admire

Snape : Que je suis beau!!!!!!

La fée MPZT : *sort du pot de beurre et assome Snape d'un clavier orange*

Amalia : *regarde le plancher* *Snape, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Remus sont parterre, assomés…*

Louna fait une tentative d'assomer Amalia

Amalia : *se retourne à temps* Sinon!!!!!

Louna baisse la tête pis vas dans son lit avec les toutous pis les deux couvertures*

La fée MPZT : Je veux que quelqu'un me borde!!!

La fée Sammy : Moi une chanson!!!

Louna : Je veux d'autres calins (elle a eue une piqûre pour qu'elle soit pas allergique aux calins)

Amalia : Je veux une histoire

Les 4 : *regarde Sirius avec des yeux de tit chiots*

Sirius : Pourquoi Moi??? *s'agenouille par terre* POURQUOI?? POURQUOI??????????

La fée MPZT : PARCE QUE!!! PARCE QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius : *assome La fée MPZT… avec une gomme*

Louna : Parce que tu est le seule qui n'Est pas assomé!!

Sirius : C'est pas juste!!!!!!!

Amalia : *tanné que personne dort* vous voyez le monde par terre??? Volez vous vous endormir de cette manière????? *pogne le bac de claviers*

Louna : Mais je veux mon calin de Sirius!!!!!!!!!

Sirius donne un calin a Louna pis s'endort

Louna S'endort

Amalia s'endort

La fée Sammy… ne dort pas MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*étouffe* 

…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Bon, comment avez-vous aimer notre… TROISIÈME (dsl, j'avais oublier) chapitre????? Donner nous un review… meme si cest pour dire que cest poche, ou ke vous avez pisser dans vos cullotes… au moins, ditres si vous avex aimer???

~Amalia

euh… hihihi

~Louna~

(Pé-Esse : Tout ce qui a été dit sur moi n'st pas vrai!!!*se croise les bras*-Louna)


	4. L'invasion de la Grippe

N.A : voici le chap 4^^ hihi…bon ok je sais pas trop quoi dire… fak byebye -~Louna~

BOU! -~Amalia

~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La fée Sammy… ne dort pas MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*étouffe* 

…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 4 : L'invasion de la grippe_**~*~*~*~

La Fée Sammy : Un tit peu plus là…Lui a besoin d'un peu plus de couleur…On va lui entourer l'œil comme ça…VOILÀ!!J'ai fini mon œuvre^____________________________^ Asteur, fauit les réveiller…AAAAH!^^Ma les réveiller plus tard^^Ma faire quelque chose d'autre avant

La fée Sammy part. Louna et Amalia se réveillent pis la fée Sammy revient avec les mains dans son dos, en cachant quelque chose. Louna et Amalia la regardent avec les yeux endormis pis remarque pas qu'une bandelette est collé après son soulier.

La fée Sammy s'approche de l'innocente fée MPZT encore endormie et se met à genoux à côté de lui. Elle prend un pot qui paraît chaud d'après la tite fumée qui sort pis pogne la jambe à MPZT. Elle prend un petit bâton pis étend une espèce de glue sur sa jambe. La fée MPZT fait une tite face mais continue à dormir. 

La fée Sammy met une bandelette sur sa jambe, et avec un sourire diabolique, tire d'un coup sec.

La fée MPZT : AYOOOOOOOOOOOYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!é_è

La fée Sammy : Bouge pas!!*met une main sur sa face pendant que Louna et Amalia sont crampées* Il faut que je finisse cette jambe là et après, il reste l'autre jambe!

La fée MPZT :`T'ES TU MALADE?!VA T'EN!!!

La fée Sammy : *pousse un gros soupir pis attache mic après une paille*

Louna et Amalia : HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!

La fée MPZT : OSKOUR QUELQU'UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!*gueule comme un malade* LOUNA!!AMALIA!!AIDEZ-MOI!

AmaLou : NON!^^*crampées*

Le reste se réveille en se demandant pourquoi le tit moustique gueule comme un malade.

La fée MPZT : *tire les cheveux à la fée Sammy*

La fée Sammy : *tire d'un autre coup sec sur une tite bandelette*

Draco : è_é Lâche MON moustique! *pogne la fée MPZT, mais Amalia lui sacre un coup de clavier pis y retombe par terre*

La fée Sammy : *enroule de corde la fée MPZT*

La fée MPZT : *grouille tout le temps*

La fée Sammy : OOOOOHH!!YÉ TOUT CUTE!^^On dirait un tit ver de terre a grouiller de même^_____________________^

Soudain! On entend un cri de mouette de mer.

Sirius : c'tais quoi ça? Peter qui chante dans la douche?

Peter apparaît. Amalia le mord sur le bras, Louna lui sacre un coup de clavier et la fée sammy tire une bandelette sur sa tête.

Peter : AYOYE!!QUOI J'AI FAIT?!*regard innocent*

La fée Sammy : comme ça au moins, on peut dire que t'es chauve!^^

LouMalia : On t'aime pas espèce de traite de rat!

Peter : Comment vous avez fait pour le savoir?!O_O

Amalia : C'est écrit sur ton front-_- regarde *lui donne un miroir*

Peter : J'VOIS RIEN!!!é_è

Sirius : T'arrêtes-tu d'chialer?! 

La fée Sammy : *arrache un autre papier du front*

Peter : *Regarde le papier et se regarde dans le miroir*AAAAA!J'AI VU UN MONSTRE!!!AAAAAAAAAAA*court comme un malade*

Sirius : Ah ta gueule!*lui sacre un coup de clavier et Peter meurt*

Un autre cri retentit et un BOUM! Se fait entendre.

Tlm : *regarde vers la fenêtre*

Snape : *va chercher la mouette*OOOO!!!La belle petite mouette!!!!OOOO!!Je l'aime!

Remus : Touche pas à des oiseaux sauvages, tu pux avoir des maladies!

Sirius : Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire? YÉ*pointe snape qui cajole la mouette*pleins de microbes!

Hermione :Je suis toute étourdie…

Ron : *se précipite vers Hermione en disant*NORMAL AVEC LE NOMBRE DE COUP DE CLAPIER QUE T'AS REÇU!

Hermione : WAAAA…*reçoit un coup de claVier de la part d'Amalia*

Amalia : AILLE!!C'est MON waaaaa! Pis ron espèce d'imbécile! C'EST CLAVIER QU'ON DIT ET PAS CLAPIER!!*lui sacre un coup de clavier*

Snape : ooo qu'elle est belle la petite mouette de mer toute cute^^Je l'aime!!Je vais te garder pour toujours!! *lui donne un bec*

POUF!La mouette de mer se métamorphose en une fille

AmaLou : MAIS C'EST DORIS LA-MOUETTE-DE-MER!!

Snape : *part à courir partout comme un con*AAAAAA!!!OSKOUR SIRIUS!!*se pitche sur Sirius et lui donne un bec*

La fée Sammy : *full frustré*C'EST MON SIRIUS!!*se pitche sur Sirius et lui donne un bec*

Draco : C'est mon moustique! *Donne un bec à la fée SAmmy* Oups, je me suis trompé de fée!*donne un bec à la fée MPZT*

La fée MPZT : OUACH OUACH! *Apitchoum sur Remus*

Remus : ESPÈCE DE TIT MOUCHE À MARDE!! 

Sirius : ATCHOU! Voyons Remus…Ton language…*renifle*MAUDIT SNAPE DE Cr*** D'ES*** DE CAVE

Remus : voyons Sirius…ATCHOU! Ton language…

Ron, Hermione, Amalia et Louna : Tenez-vous loin de nous autre!!

La fée Sammy :*avance silencieusement vers Ron et lui donne un bec* HIHI!^^

Ron : OOO NON! *éternue et ça revole sur Hermione*

Hermione : RON!! T'AURAIS PU BAM *reçoit un coup de clavier de la part de Doris*

Doris : à m'énervait^^

Amalia et Louna : *recule vers le fond* Tenez-vous loin de nous autre! Approchez surtout pas! Aller jouer dehors!

Les autres : *avance vers elles, avec un sourire diabolique*

AmaLou : NONONONON!!Reculez! Vous êtes trop proche!!*yarrive sur le mur*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Louna : JE SAIS!!!*sors des patente en plastique pis se lfou sur elle et sur Amalia* HAHA!!^^On peut pas avoir la grippe de la mouette!Même si vous éternuez sur nous, ça fera rien^^

Amalia : ouais c'tais une bonne idée sauf qu'on étouffe un peu…

Doris : *se retransforme en mouette et perce les cossin en plastique*

Snape : COOL! La mouette est revenue!!*cours après la mouette*

AmaLou : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!ON veut pas avoir la grippe de la mouette!!Ça va nous prendre 3 semaines à la finir!!!

La mouette: *réussi à se sauver de Snape et mord Louna*

Louna : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!

Amalia : *se recule encore plus dans le fond* TOÉ!APPROCHE-TOI PAS DE MOI!!

Snape : *court toujours après la mouette*Vien ici la zolie pitite mouette^^Aller viens! *Réussi à l'attraper*Que t'es belle la tite mouette^^*Sors du linge de poupée pis l'habille avec le linge*

La mouette :*se transforme en Do* J'aime pas le linge…

Snape : T'AS DÉCHIRÉ LE LINGE DE POUPÉE!

Sirius : *renifle*

Remus : Atchou…Si t'as le goût de te transformer en chien Sirius, ben transforme-toi pis renifle pas! ATCHOU!

Amalia : AHHA! MON REMY À LA GRIPPOU ET PAS MOUA^^

Louna : *fouille dans le frigo*Amalia tu veux un raisin?

Amalia : ok!

Louna ATCHOU! ATTRAPE!*le lance*

Amalia l'attrape et le mange.

Amalia :*renifle…*Uhoh…ATCHOU! LOUNA J'VAIS TE TUER!*court après*

Louna : HIHIHI^^ESSAY!!*part à courir, passé devant Sirius qui l'atrrape par le collet*

Sirius : FAUT PAS COURIr DANS UNE MAISON!

Amalia : HAHA LOUNA J'VAIS TE TUER!

Remus :*Lattrape par le collet*HAHA!AMALIOU À LA GRIPPOU!^^

Amalia : LÂCHE-MOI!JE SUIS DANS MA MAISON! FAUT QUE J'AILLE ASSASSINER LOUNA!

Remus : C'est pas bien vouloir tuer les autres!è_é

Snape : *revient parce qu'il était descendu dans la chambre de Amalia en mangeant du kitex* MIAM!C'est bizarre mais c'Est bon…*voit Sirius, qui tient toujours Louna, qui fait bouger ses jambe pour courir* SIWIUS ATTEND! TIENS LA BIEN!*Pogne le pied à Louna, ôte ses soulier et ses bas pis lui fou du kitex partout sauf sur les ongles*

Louna : HAHA!!NON NON ARRÊTE ÇA CHATOUILLE!*essay d'avoir l'air frustrer mais ça marche pas*

Snape : *gros Smile dans la face*HIHI!GUILIGUILI!

Louna : HAHAHA!*se débat pis sacre des coups de poings à Sirius*

Sirius : AYOYE ARRÊTE DLA CHATOUILLER! AYOYE! AYOYE! *reçoit pleins de coups de poings*

Amalia : ¬_¬' Pourquoi t'as lâche pas par terre?!

Sirius : *Laisse tomber Louna qui rit toujours* ÇA MARCHE!^^

Louna :*sacre un coup de pied sur le kitex qui revole dans face à Draco*

Draco : COOL JE VAIS ESSAYER ÇA AVEC LE POUPE CORNE^^

AmaLou : Pense pas ça soit ben bon…

Draco : Vous avez essayer?

AmaLou : non mais c'est…pas bon!

Draco : *fouille dans l'armoire* MA ESSAYER AVEC ÇA!*montre un pot de beurre de peanut*

LouMalia : OUACH!C'EST PAS BON AVEC ÇA!

Ron : pourquoi vous le savez?!

LouMalia : Expérience personnelle…

Tlm : *les regarde bizarrement*

AmaLou : BEN QUOI?!

Tlm : vous avez des cossins dans face de dessiner…

AmaLou : vous aussi!!QUI QUI NOUS A FAIT ÇA?!

Tlm :*regarde partout*

Remus : JE SAIS! La personne est sûrement celle qui n'est pas dessiner dans la figure!

Tlm : *se regarde, tandis que la fée Sammy essay de se faufiller*

Ron : A J'AI TROUVÉ!

Tlm : C'EST QUI?

Ron : hein de quoi? Non, ça pas rapport…Je savais qu'il me restait un bonbon et je l'ai trouvé^^

Tlm : ¬_¬

Louna : *lui sacre un coup de clavier*

La fée MPZT : HAHA!!J'AI TROUVER LA PERSONNE! *retient la fée Sammy* 

Amalia : Je crois que j'ai trouvé quoi lui faire^^…ooo-OOO-ooo-HHH Sna-ape, viens ici^^

Snape : oui?!

Amalia :*prend la fée Sammy et la donne à Snape* TIEN!Fais lui un nouveau look^^

La fée Sammy : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!ATCHOU!

Snape : *part en gambadant en tenant la fée Sammy dans ses mains* 

Remus : Ta pas des kleenex?

Louna : T'as pas une boîte de kleenex?!

Sirius : Ya QUELQU'UN qui a des kleenex??????? *son nez coule tellement que ya un flaque par terre*

Amalia : *lance les boîtes de kleenex à tout le monde*

Ron essaye d'en attraper une mais la reçoit dans face!

La fée Sammy : *revient habiller en barbie-Cendrillon*è_é

Snape arrive en arrière de La Fée Sammy pis part a frustrer

Snape : J'avais MÊME pas fini!!! * pogne la fée sammy pis la traine… dans les airs.* *Ya pas de friction dans les airs fek sammy a fait dure, elle ne peut pas se retenir*

Snape : Y manque le rouge à lèvres rose pis la poupée Ken!! LA POUPÉE KEN!!!!!!! *pogne La Fée MPZT pis la traine dans les airs elle aussi.*

Les Deux Moustiques… Pardon, Fées. :  OSKOUR!!!!!!!

Snape : On va faire un beau mariage! *mets une laisse autour de cou de doris qui se transforme de nouveau en mouette pis la traine elle aussi* Tu vas être le prêtre… *full serieux* Dans la vie, il faut se marier…

Tlm : *regarde Snape jouer au barbies avec les deux fées assis dans le coin du salon en indien* (((Note D'Amalia et Louna: Vengeance MIC!!!!!!! Espèce de Barbie!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHA.. HIHIHIHI.. HOUHOUHOUHOU *crampées*)))

Snape mets du ruban adhésif sur les bouches des fées pis la mouette.

Snape : *fait parler Doris la mouette en lui bougeant la tête mais il aprle a sa place*La Fée Sammy-Barbie, prenez vous comme époux La Fée MPZT? *pogne la tête à Sammy pis lui fait faire un signe de oui exagéré* La Fée MPZT-Ken, prenez vous comme épouse La fée Sammy? *pogne la tête à MPZT pis lui fait faire signe de oui exagéré* *Snape ôte le scotch tape de la bouche des deux fées*Vous pouvez maintenant embrassez la marié!!! *Approche les deux fées l'une de l'autre*

Les deux fées : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!

Louna : Boing!

Amalia : Boing c'est un Olive!!!

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

WAAAAAAA ON EST EN FEUX AUJOURD'HUI *Louna éteint le feu en arrière* C'est vraiment con, en-tka REVIEWER SINON SNAPE VA VOUS FAIRE UN SUPER MAKEOVER!!!!!!!!!

Note : MIC … MWAHAHAHAHAHAHIHIHIHIHIHIHHOUHOUHOUHOUHOU

VENGEANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Note : Sammy, prends le pas personellement, J'aimerais bien te voir avec une robe de marié pis du rouge à levres roses fluo petant!

Note : AVEZ VOUS AIMER!!!!!

Dernière note : Do, t'Es contente la!!!


	5. On a pas pu décider vs verez ben

LISEZ CE QUI SUIT C CRAMPANT!  
  
Note d'auteur #1 : *se déterres* Uhm. ^^ Au moins mic nous a pas tuer!!!  
  
N.A#2 : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Nous revoilà!!! Pour vous donner des cauchemars de rires!!!! *prend une voix de radio* En ce moment.. il est 22heures, 6 minutes, et 15 secondes. à notre programme aujourd'hui. Ah il fait noir dehors. Revenons. à nos vaches (J'aime pas les moutons). Le beau lampadaire d'allumé dans la rue. éclair. ma cuisine, d'ou je suis en directe.aujourd'hui.'Assoire'. je vais vous 'broadcaster' d'autres folleries. de la capsule 'Folleries de Noël'. produit par. Amalia. et Louna. alias. 'The Maraudettes'. Une fois de temps en temps je vais vous mettre des petites chansons. *foule crie au meurtre* dsl. mauvais bouton. *foule hurle de joie et applaudit* Ca c'est mieux. Bon. Je crois qu'il faudrait commencer la capsule. Mais avant. Le rapport du trafic de ma rue. *voix nasale full vite* une automobile vient de passer et la je crois que. OUI! On voit des phares au loin, je suis pas sure, oui je le coirs bien, oh- oh! Il s'en vient par ici, il se rapproche, il se rapproche, encore, il va passer, sans danger, bonne température ce soir roger. il à passé. À la prochaine, merci. *retour à voix plate* Et maintenant! Voici le très attendue chapitre de nos très chers auditeurs(non non on tête pas pour avoir des reviews).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapitre Précédent~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Snape : *fait parler Doris la mouette en lui bougeant la tête mais il parle a sa place*La Fée Sammy-Barbie, prenez vous comme époux La Fée MPZT? *pogne la tête à Sammy pis lui fait faire un signe de oui exagéré* La Fée MPZT- Ken, prenez vous comme épouse La fée Sammy? *pogne la tête à MPZT pis lui fait faire signe de oui exagéré* *Snape ôte le scotch tape de la bouche des deux fées*Vous pouvez maintenant embrassez la marié!!! *Approche les deux fées l'une de l'autre* Les deux fées : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!! Louna : Boing! Amalia : Boing c'est un Olive!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;Chapitre 5: Pas assez dormi;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;  
  
Snape écrase les faces des deux fées ensemble.  
  
*effets sonores full exagérés* : SMACK. SMOOCH. KISSY(vous catcher?)  
  
Tlm : *applaudit*  
  
Hermione : *pleure* c'est tellement beau.*snif*  
  
Ron sacre un coup de clavier à Hermione  
  
Ron : Ben quoi? Vous pensez pas que je l'aimais???  
  
Draco : Waa Poupe corne au ketchup pour tout le monde!!!  
  
Amalou : Non. pas au ketchup, c'Est vraiment pas bon!!  
  
Draco : *air piteux* À moutarde d'abord??  
  
Amalou : NON! Encore plus dégueux!  
  
Draco : Ben la!! À la mayonnaise?  
  
Amalou : *font une face* nnnnnnn-an, vraiment pos.  
  
Draco :.. À la confiture?  
  
Amalou : Bof, tu pourrais trouver mieux  
  
Draco : Y reste juste du caramel!!  
  
Amalou : Oui!!! C'est bon!  
  
Draco : Cool!!!!!!!  
  
Remus : Attendez un instant, comment sa se fait que vous savez qu'est-ce qui est bon et non?? Dites moi pas que vous avez goûter???*regard suspect*  
  
Amalou : *deviennent genées*hehe euh noooooonnnnn.  
  
Snape : HEY!!! Le centre d'attention est supposé être sur les nouveaux mariés!!!!!  
  
Remus : Vous avez pas faites ca pour de vrai!!!! Gang de déguelasses!!!!!  
  
Amalia : *sniff sniff*  
  
Louna: *fais des yeux de chien battu*  
  
Sirius : Oooooonnnn est tellement cute!!!  
  
Sirius fait un calin à Louna  
  
Louna.. Ben bon, a meurt pas dans le fond ^^!  
  
Remus : OOONN cest vrai qu'elle est Tellement cute!!!!!  
  
Remus fait un calin à Louna ak Sirius.  
  
Amalia : Beau trip à trois.  
  
Louna : *fait des gros yeux O_O* Hey!! Amalia aussi fait pitié!!!  
  
Sirius et Remus : Ooooonnn est tellement cute elle aussi!!*donne des calins à Amalia*  
  
Louna : (vengeance personelle) Beau trip à trois hein?? *fait des clins d'?il*  
  
Amalia : *étouffe en toussant* MAS TE TUER!!*essaie de courir apres mais Y font encore des calins*  
  
Snape boude dans son coin parce que personne fait attention à son mariage arrangé.  
  
Les deux fées :*crachent* *sa revole dans la face de l'autre fée*  
  
Draco : Oh la belle tradition du crachage sur les fées!!!  
  
Tlm : *crache sur les fées*  
  
Les deux fées : *couvertes de bave*  
  
La Fée MPZT : *full frustrée* J'taime pas TWAA!!!!!*Pitch un dragon cracheur de poupecorne à la mayo sur drago*  
  
Amalia : LOUNA C'EST PUS DROLE OTE LES DE LA!!!!!!  
  
Louna :. non!*grimace**cours partout dans maison*  
  
Gilderoy :*apparaît* Mais ca l'air amusant ca!!! *part a courir comme Louna partout dans la maison* *Voit la mouette et tombe an amour avec* Volez-vous sortir avec moi?  
  
Mouette : *se transforme en Doris* T'es tu malade!!!  
  
Snape : OUAIS!!!!*full yo* Tes tu malade man!! C'est ma mouette!!!*prends Doris dans ses bras comme un bébé**la cajole* Jai raison my baby hein?  
  
Louna : *arrete de courir* ooooonnn cé tu cute!!!  
  
Sirius et Remus : YA OTE CHOSE DE CUTE!!!!!! *cours a la recherche en sniffant le plancher pour kechose de cute*  
  
Doris : *se transforme en mouette pis essaie de s'envoler**a reussi mais gilderoy la rattrappe*  
  
Snape : NON! Ma mouette!!!  
  
Gilderoy : Non. MA mouette!!!!*part a courir avec la mouette*  
  
Snape : J'veux la ravoir!!!!!  
  
Gilderoy : T'as oublier le mot magique!!!  
  
Snape : *sort sa baguette* AVADA KEDAVRA!!!! *le sort pogne gilderoy*  
  
Gilderoy meurt pis Snape pogne la mouette pis s'en va dans un coin y donner des frite de McDo.  
  
Amalia essaie d'étouffer Louna.  
  
Louna : SIWIUS!!! Elle essaie de m'étouffer!!!!!*scache en arrière de lui*  
  
Amalia : *jete un sort à Louna**le sort pogne sirius fek ya des chfeux verts*  
  
Louna : *jete un sort à Amalia mais elle sest cacher en arriere de Remus fek remus ya des oreilles de vache*  
  
Remus : MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
La Fée MPZT : waaaaaa On dirait que mes jambes yon rien dessus!!!!!!! C'Est bizarre( Il s'est jamais rasé les jambes ca paraît! )  
  
La Fée Sammy : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
La Fée MPZT : *panique tout court* Ca repousse Quand CA?????  
  
Ron : Dans 4 semaines  
  
Amalia : Comment tu sais????  
  
Ron :*s'enterre* détail.  
  
Draco : *fouille dans les poches de Ron* Pk tas des rasoirs pis de la mousse qui sent le melon d'eau dans tes poches?????*otes les pants de Ron* OOOHH!!! Tu te rase!!!(N.A. Précision : Ron a des boxeurs en dessous avec des face de Draco dessus) Sont full BEAU! Tes boxeurs!!!! Jes veux! *ote les boxeurs*  
  
Ron : *pleure* J'ai pas atteint ma maturité complète encore. Fek. Fais avec.  
  
Amalou : *se roule par terre de rire**avec snape**pis La Fée Sammy**pis tout le monde en fin de compte sauf Le Fée MPZT qui check ses jambes pour voir si il trouverait un petit poil solitaire par hasard.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~Changement de titre de Chapitre : VRAIMENT pas assez dormi.~*~*~*~*~  
  
La Fée MPZT : *prends un loupe pour se checker. les jambes**yen trouve un* J'AI TROUVER UN POIL!!!!!!!!!!!! *s'en va vers la fenêtre pour avoir plus de lumière**le soleil passe a travers la loupe pis brule la poil solitaire**La Fée MPZT pleure* OH NON!!!!!!!*full traumatiser*  
  
Tlm : (N.A. on est crampées en avant de l'ordi.) *rit carrément pus capable de respirer*  
  
La mouette : *essaie de s'échapper pis fonce dans la fenetre* *elle glisse par terre*  
  
Snape : OH NO LA MOUETTE!!! *fais le bouche à bouche* *La mouette fais des gros yeux comme dans les bonhommes à télé* *A meurt parce que Snape ya pas pris de listerine*  
  
Snape : *pleure* *regarde la fenetre, ya des plumes de colées dessus* *S'en va dans la chambre de bain pis revient avec un tablier fluo jaune avec des froufrous pis les gants de vaiselle, le net dans les cheveux, toute le kit la. pis une chaudière remplie d'eau avec des bulles*  
  
Tlm : *crampé au boute*  
  
Snape : *commence à frotter les fenetres* *chante faux**la mouette meurt de nouveau parce que elle est encore a cote de lui par terre, il a son genou dessus mais il le sait pas. Elle fait le son comme un jouet a chien, squik squik a chaque fois qu'il bouge*Lavez lavez, savez vous savonner???  
  
Remus :*la vue de Snape lui fais peur il va se cacher*  
  
Sirius : haha lavez. est bonne!  
  
Tlm : *le regarde bizarrement en riant*  
  
Ron : J'a comprends pas full.*remet ses pants*  
  
Draco : MWAHAHAHA J'ai tes boxeurs!!! *mets les boxeurs par dessus ses pantalons*  
  
LA RADIO : . Il est maintenant 23heures, 23 minutes et 23 secondes.(N.A. Le pire c'Est que c'Est vrai¬¬) Maintenant une petite chanson de Celine Dion.  
  
Louna : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH*S'évanouit*  
  
Tlm : *Varge sa radio avec des claviers**La radio existe pu*  
  
Amalia Tousse  
  
Louna tousse  
  
Amalia tousse deux fois  
  
Louna tousse deux fois  
  
Amalia tire les cheveux à Louna  
  
Louna : Ok Okk!!!!!! J'arrête!!!!!!!  
  
La Fée MPZT: Hey! Tu y fais mal!!!!!  
  
Amalia : ¬¬ Et?  
  
La Fée MPZT : Ben. Moi aussi!!!!* tire les cheveux à Louna*  
  
Louna : *boude en chialant**pogne MPZT pis le shake comme une sailière qui veut pas seler*  
  
La fée Sammy : fais pas Ca!!!* s'accroche sur la fée MPZT pour l'arreter**pars avec dans les airs comme la saliere*  
  
Snape : *mange des frites* *décide d'aller prendre sa douche* *Se met du shampoing dans les mains* *Allume les mauvais boutons pis les 4 jets sur le côté du mur partent en même temps, un qui lui revole dans face* WAAAAaaa!On m'attaque! *se fou les mains sur les yeux* *Crie au meurtre*  
  
Tlm : *Dans cuisine* C'tais quoi ça?  
  
Sirius : bof  
  
Snape : *s'en vient en courant pis en criant avec 15 serviettes autour de lui pis des bulles dans les yeux pis.ben.partout* *Crie au meurtre pis cours partout*  
  
Sirius : Ah ta gueule! *lui sacre un coup de poing sur le nez*  
  
Tlm : *entend un craquement*  
  
COUNCH (N.A : au cas ou que le monde saurais pas c'est quoi un craquement)  
  
Snape : *se fout les mains dans face pour checker son nez, ya pu de bosse, pis il se brûle les yeux*  
  
Louna : Qu'est ta essayer de faire?!  
  
Snape : Ben tsé la bouteille du commercial, ou il faut chanter pis bouger la tête pour se laver les cheveux, ben jvoulais essayre avec mes yeux!  
  
(N.A : Imaginez Snape se frotter les yeux sensuellement avec des Ah Oui!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Changement de titre : En fin de compte.On est carrément folle, appellez l'asile!!!~*~*~  
  
Amalia : ESTIE DCON!  
  
Sirius : *bouche ouverte* Oh mon Dieu! Faut pas sacrer!  
  
La fée MPZT : On m'a appeler?!  
  
Draco : *spitch a terre pis se prosterne*  
  
Snape : AAAAAA!!!CA BRULE!  
  
La fée MPZT: J'vais te rincer les yeux *rince les yeux*  
  
Snape : OOOOOO!!Je peux voir! *donne un bec à la fée MPZT*  
  
Draco : *full frustrer* C,est MON dieu! *French la fée MPZT*  
  
La fée MPZT : O_________O X_________X AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!Une brosse à dent quelqu'un!!!!  
  
Snape : *joyeux* Tiens*donne une brosse à dent rose pour Barbie*  
  
La fée MPZT : *essaie de se brosser les dents mais ca marche pas*C'est en palstique!!!*regarde la brosse à dent, ya la face d'Amalia et de Louna*Hey C'est eux! *realise quil c pas brosser les dents encore* O_O LISTERINE!!!  
  
Quelquun dans le monde : *pitch une bouteille de listerine*  
  
La fée MPZT : *devient une flaque* *la bouteille pete pis a coule**La fée MPZT se dissou dans le listerine*  
  
Amalia : on atten, si y disparaît c a cause que stune fausse fée  
  
La fée Sammy et Remus : *réapparaisse ds le décors*  
  
Tlm : *clin doeil*  
  
La fée Sammy : AILLE!!C'est pas du tout ça!  
  
Remus : ça voulait rien dire pour toi?!*pars à pleurer*  
  
Sirius : quand même Remus, faire ca avec une fée  
  
Remus : c'est mieux qu'avec un chien!  
  
Sirius :*full frustrer*  
  
Ron: ouch!J'ai pogné une crampe dans lorteil *spogne le pied pis se fou lorteil dans bouche*  
  
Louna, Amalia pis Snape dansent en ron en se tenant les mains : Promenons- nous dans les bois, tant que le loup n'y est pas  
  
Remus : ça veut dire quoi ça?! *full frustrer*  
  
p.s : lisez ce qui suit!!Ainsi que le N.A du début si vous lavez pas lu!!C,est crampant!!  
  
;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;* ;*;*;*;*;*;*;  
  
Amalia et Louna s'enterre pour pas se faire tuer  
  
*voix de radio*On vous prit de nous excuser pour le vargement *****INVOLONTAIRE**** sur certaines personnes.Il est maintenant.0h 34minutes 34 secondes. On aurait fini avant si on aurait pas été crampées devant l'ordi, ce qui a causer notre.coup dpied dans lcul *effet sonore* POUF! Pour qu'on aille se.*coucher*.Donc, nous sommes en direct de la chambre d'Amalia, où elle vient de se peter l'orteil en direct.Non seulement nous sommes dans la cave.mais nous avons entendu de jolies BAMBAMBAM dans le plafond, il y a 30 minutes de cela.Pour nous dire de se fermer la gueule et de se coucher.On riait trop fort.Les coups provenaient de la mère d'Amalia.qui essayait *aimablement* de défoncer le plancher.On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour une autre épisode des folleries de Noel.Version Février  
  
By the way.heu.mic.sammy.do.heu.cest pas.personnelle.  
  
*screuse un trou pis se rende en Chine*  
  
Chinois : Ying Yang Yong!  
  
AmaLou : .cest bien.  
  
FIN!!*sincline*  
  
*recoivent des toaster par la tete* 


	6. La réssuscitation de la mouette

N.A. MWIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI ~Louna~

 BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ~Amalia

Miiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiic… Je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'enterrer parce que tu vas voir!!! (insert evil laugh)!!!

*voix de radio*…Fais beau dehors…Il n'y a pas un chat sur la rue cette après-midi, ni un chien…Peut-être un auto qui va passer dans pas long…ON VOIT DES AUTOS PASSER…humhum*tlm lui saute dessus* Je dois dire… que c'Est très tranquile en ce moment… Une petite question… qui aime manger du poupe-corne… c'est la question de l'heure!!!… Appeler et vous recevez un chandail à l'éffigie de notre poste de radio… PADNOM, composez le 333 AMFM… *4 heures plus tard* Oh… j'ai un appel… PADNOM bonjour… *voix nasale* ILLOU??? Jvoudrais commander des marguerites… pour le mariage de mes poupées… *radio*… vous vous êtes trompé de numéro… mais c'est pas grave… aimez-vous le poupe-corne… *voix nasale* uhm… l'amant du mari en mange avec les deux folles!!! Lalamia et Nouala je pense… *radio* vous êtes Snape???… *Voix nasale* OH MON DIEU il m'as reconnu!!! *voix dans l'arrière plan pas rapport* On m'as appeler??? *Louna* : FERME LA RADIO SNAPE LA FIC VA COMMENCER!!!!! *Amalia* : FAUT FAIRE CHIER REMUS!!!*radio*… NON!!!!!!!!!!! *snape* click.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~La ressuscitation de la mouette~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Louna,Amalia et Snape :*continuent à tourner en rond en se tenant les mains*Si le loup y'étais, il nous mangerait!

Remus : AILLE!!!GANG DE MÉCHANTS! *il boude*

Louna, Amalia, Snape:*continuent de tourner en rond* Loup, que fais-tu, m'entends-tu?

Remus : OUI J'VOUS ENTENDS!

Sirius : REMUS C'EST PAS BIEN DE CRIER! COMBIEN DE FOIS VA FALLOIR QUE JE TE LE DISE?!

Remus : Vous êtes pas gentils! Snape, c'est pas bien de dire ca pis vous autres les deux folles, vous êtes juste une gang de Marshmallow révolté!

AmaLou :OOOOOH!*larmes aux yeux*

Sirius : bon, regarde ce que tu leur as fait…Tu devrais t'excuser…

Remus : NON!*fais une grimace*

Hermione : Haha! Marshmallow révolt

Draco : *se promène avec un bol de poupe-corne*

Bibinne :*entre en scène* *donne un coup de balai a amalia et Louna* C'est pas bon les marshmallows!!! *disparait*

Draco : *bouffe du poupe-corne*

Amalia : *pleure dans son coin*

Louna : *pleure dans son coin aussi*

Draco : *bouffe du poupe-corne… encore*

Remus : *marche silencieusement vers Snape**lui tire les cheveux*

Snape : AYOYE!!!

Remus : Chus peut-être un loup mais on moin je pu pas!!!

Snape : *offusqué* Je me suis lavé dans l'autre chapitre MOI!!!!

Draco : *sautille en mangeant du poupe-corne*

Amalia : *se leve et pogne Sirius par le coup (comme un caresse mechante mettons…)* TU EST A MOI!!!

Louna : *se leve offusqué de son coin* *sen va pogner remus pis letrangle a moitié* Non!!! DABORD LUI YÉ A MOI!!!

Draco : *fais une face bizarre avec sa machoire qui bouge pis l'œil gauche a moitié fermé*

La Fée MPZT : *apparaît dans la scène avec la fée Sammy*

Harry : Ooooohhhhhh, vous etiez où???? *gros clin d'œil*

La fée MPZT : *devient une tomate*

La Fée Sammy : On revient de notre lune de miel voyons!!!*donne une caresse à la Fée MPZT*

Draco : Merde j'ai une graine pognée dans la bouche…

Sirius : O__O Celle de ki?

Draco : O__O NON MAIS!!!!!!!!!! J'vais essayer de lavaler dabord…

Amalia : O_o… eeeeeeehhhhhh…..tu me fais peur *serre Sirius*

Sirius : *essaie de se defaire de Amalia*

Amalia : *met une laisse a l'entour du cou de Sirius*  *sort un biscuit* Allez! Fais le beau!!!

Remus : *se fait etrangler*

Louna : *lache remus par terre pis croise les bras* Moi aussi dabord!!!!*met une laisse a remus pis attends avec les bras croisés*

Amalia : Boudeuse!!!!!

La Fée MPZT : *toujours une tomate*

Hermione : Regarder le beau livre que j'ai trouver! C'est le dictionnaire ré-inventé!!!

Louna : et??? *prépare la clavier*

Hermione : Voici la définition de boudeuse… O__O Je savais pas ca Louna!!! Toi et tes petits jeu s-

Louna : *pitch le clavier sur Hermione**Remus par avec parce que yetait accrocher au clavier avec sa laisse…*

Amalia : NON MAIS!!! T'AURAIS PU LA LAISSER FINIR!! *Va prendre le dictionnaire*

Louna : *grogne apres Amalia*

Amalia : Bon… je veux survivre…*lance le dictionnaire en arrière de elle*

La Fée MPZT :*recoit le dictionnaire* *devient du jus de tomate*

(Note des auteurs : (insert evil laugh) Allou Mic!!!!!)

Harry :*pogne le micro de lordi* CHANTE LA TA CHANSON

Draco : *pitch le bol de poupe-corne* OH NON MON POUPE-CORNE!!!!! *pleure*

Amalia : ah mais ce qu'il est beau le pitou!!! Il se gratte l'oreille avec sa petite pa-patte!!!

Sirius : *sa gratte l'oreille avec sa petite pa-patte* *decide daller se promener(en forme humaine mais a 4 pattes)* *Snif le cul A Snape* 

Snape : *pete*

Sirius :*tombe sans connaissance*

Remus : *se reveil mais sa laisse est pognée sur hermione* *marche a 4 pattes lui aussi pis s'en va vers Louna**traine hermione par terre*

Louna : O_o… C'Est quoi qu'ils ont pris eux???

Remus : *part a courir a 4 pattes apres louna*

Louna : O__O *grimpe sur lordinateur*

Remus : *mord un pied a Louna*

Louna : *rit*

Amalia :MON PITTOOUUU OU EST TUU????????

Sirius : *se reveille* *s'en va a cote de Remus parce que Amalia est en haut de lordi elle aussi (sa y tentait)*

Louna : *Crampée*

Amalia :*chuchotte* mauvaise réaction Louna…

Louna : oh…(relis son scripte) *pleure*

Sirius : *langue pendue, il bave sur la face a hermione*

Hermione : *se reveille parcequ'elle pense que c'Est un prince qui lui a donner un baiser mouillé* *ouvre les yeux*

Et la, chers enfants, comme dans nombreux contes de fée et histoires magestueuses, La première personne que la princesse voit en ouvrant les yeux est son amoureux pour la vie

Hermione :*voit la flaque de jus de tomate* *tombe en amour avec la fée MPZT* *boit le jus de tomate*

Jus de tomate : *se transforme en Fée MPZT*

Et la, chers enfants, comme dans nombreux contes de fée et histoires magestueuses, La première personne que le prince voit en ouvrant les yeux est son amoureuse pour… quelques instants…

Hermione :*donne un bec a la fée MPZT*

La fée MPZT : *s'amuse*

2 secondes passèrent

La fée MPZT : *crie comme un fille* NON MAIS!!! JE TAIME PAS TOI!!! *crache dans la face a Hermione*

Hermione : *recoit le crachat dans l'oeil* Jai de quoi dans les yeux!!!

Trelawny :*entre en scène et pogne la fée MPZT* JE VAIS TE SAUVER MON NAMOUR!!! *lammene dans un garderobe*

(Note D'auteure : Eeehh… Mic? Y faudra un jour que une de nous deux te raconte l'histoire JOYEUSE du garde robe oki?)

2 heures plus tard

La Fée MPZT : *sort du garderobe avec trelawney**regarde dans la piece*

Hermione dort avec de la bave dans la figure

Sirius dort comme un petit chiot en tite boule sur le sofa

Remus dort sur le sofa avec la tete a terre pis les pieds sur le dossier

Snape joue avec une mouette a moitié morte pis y marmonne

La Fée sammy dort dans les cheveux de Louna

Louna dort a la inuyasha(pour ceux qui savent pas, les bras croisée pis dans la position assise)

Amalia dort a cote de sirius en tite boule elle aussi

Draco dort avec la face dans son bol de poupe-corne, pis ya un flaque de bave dans le fond.

Harry et Ron dorment en dessous de la table de cuisine

La fée MPZT : … *sacre un coup de poing a trelawney* Bon… C'EST QUOI QU'ON FAIT?????

Tlm (sauf Snape) : ZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz

Snape : Ils sont cute hein? *fait bouger les ailes de la mouette morte…* *ammene  La mouette jusqu'au sofa* *fait parler la mouette* Ooh Siwius mon tit pitou adoré, veut tu m'épouffer?

*fait embrasser sirius pis la mouette*

la mouette : *revient a la vie*

Snape : è_é Maudite mouette, tu m'as trompé avec le chien sale qui dort!!!

La mouette : Mais c'Est TOI qui mas obliger a lembrasser!!!

Snape : oh…

La fée MPZT : C'est parce que C'Est la fantasme à Snape

Amalia : *se reveille* O__O  Pis depuis quand connais tu les fantasmes de Snape???

La fée MPZT :*veut devenir une tomate mais les auteurs l'en empeche* Eeee…

Snape : O__O *offusqué* Tu ne lui a pas dit au sujet de notre relation???

La fée MPZT : O__O on a une relation??? *arrive pour se cacher dans un garderobe mais s'arrete* Non moi, je retourne pas la dedans…

Amalia : ^_- tu as fait quoi avec ta tite trelawney???

Snape : ce qu'il a fait avec moi la semaine dernière…

Louna : *se reveille soudainement**La fe Sammy plante en bas de la tete a Louna* JE SAIS!!!!! Jouons à un jeu!!! Vérité-Conséquence!!!

Amalia : *se frappe la tete sur le mur*

Snape : Moi je veux des conséquences *regarde La fée MPZT d'un air suggestif*

La fée MPZT : se cache dans les cheveux de Draco* *reste pognée dans le gel*

Draco : *se reveille* *se gratte la tete*

La fée MPZT : *se fait écrabouiller dans le gel*

Amalia : *baille* *sendort en marchant pis plante sur remus*

Remus : *debarque assez vite du sofa en faisant une pirouette par en arrière*

Sirius : *se reveille pis decide de sautiller sur le sofa*

Draco : ca lair amusant ca!!! *fait apparaître 3 autres sofas* *saute dessus*

La fée MPZT : *s'Accroche aux cheveux de Draco pour pas se ramasser au plafond*

Snape : O__O MOI AUSSI!!! *pogne la mouette pis saute sur le sofa*

Louna : Non Mais! Arrete les enfantillages!!!

Remus : *pogne Louna pis la fait sauter sur le sofa*

La mouette : *ecrasée par tout le monde qui saute sur le sofa* (yash du jus de mouette)

Amalia : *se reveille de nouveau* OH NON!!!!! MES PARENTS SONT CHEZ NOUS!!!

^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^//^^

Ok… euh… On avait rien a faire, ca nous a pirs des heures ecrire cette conneries parce que… on avait pâs d'idées DU TOUT!!!!(c'est plus le fun ecrire quand yé minuit!!!) CHUS FATIGUÉE!!!!!

~Amalia

Waaa dire qu'à matin…à 1h,jaurais pu sortir full didées!tk ,jespere qu moins que vous avez aimé!on va essayer de faire le prochain plus tard ds soirée;)lol

Byebye

~Louna~


End file.
